Chocolates and Rose
by xxChOCOhOLiCxx
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and once again Sakura is not excited for it. She gets stuff from boys but it all means nothing to her. What happens when someone leaves a box of chocolates and a rose on her desk and signed it as her secret admirer. SxS. One-Shot.


**This is a one-shot for Valentine's Day. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Sakura is 17 years old and Syaoran is 18 years old. **

* * *

**Chocolates and Rose**

Sakura walked gloomy down the busy hallway. Today was Valentine's Day and once again like last year it was going to suck. She wasn't like the popular girls in this school who every year had their lockers stuffed to the max with Valentine gifts, not that she wanted it. She wasn't popular like those girls, but she was still well known in school. Guys would sometimes give her a card or chocolates, but they all meant nothing to her. Their simple gifts were just not special to her. She wished that one day there would be someone who gave her something on Valentine's Day that had a meaning to it.

"So, Sakura, how are you today?" Tomoyo asked her best friend as she was opening her locker.

"I'm great, super duper great, just great." Sakura got her books for first hour and closed the locker door.

"Awww, come on, Sakura, cheer up. It's Valentine's Day so be happy, even if your not."

"Who says I'm not happy. I'm the happiest person in the world." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo and they went their separate way for class.

As Sakura walked into the classroom, from the door she could see there was a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a rose on the top of her desk. Seeing as no one was coming into the room yet, Sakura made a dash for her desk. She picked up the rose and could smell the enchanting aroma from the flower filling her nose. Attached to the box of chocolates was a card and Sakura quickly opened the envelope and read what was on it.

_Roses are Red._

_Violets are Blue._

_I confess that I _

_Have a crush on you._

There was no signature or name telling who sent it except the words _from your secret admirer. _Before Sakura could think anymore, students started filing into the classroom. The teacher followed soon after and she hushed everyone to begin class.

Once again Sakura found herself walking down the hallway. Not noticing where her feet were taking her, Sakura collided with someone and they both fell down. She quickly got up and apologized repeatedly to the other person. The other person just stood there and then laughed at her. Sakura looked up and saw that it was Syaoran that she had run into and blushed.

"S-S-Syaoran, I'm so sorry." Sakura was now blushing a deep red shade.

"It's okay, Sakura. I wasn't looking at where I was walking anyways."

Syaoran helped her pick up her things and he came across the chocolates and rose.

"It looks like you've got a secret admirer here."

Sakura laughed nervously and hastily took her things from Syaoran's open hands. She ran towards the door to go outside, shouting goodbye to Syaoran. Syaoran stood rooted to his position with a confused and dazed look on his face. Then he just laughed it off and walked away.

Outside Sakura headed to the cherry blossom tree behind the school and her mind wondered off again, the secret admirer puzzling her. It dawned on her that someone in the school had a crush on her but who. She wanted to find out but knew that it was impossible since there were so many guys that liked her.

"Sakuraaaa, are you there?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. Tomoyo was waving her hands to get her attention and was getting mad that she was not responding.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there, Tomoyo. What do you want?"

"Well, for starters, I want to know where you got those chocolates and the rose."

"I don't know who gave it to me. They were sitting on my desk when I got there this morning."

"Really, you have no clue at all?" Tomoyo looked away as she said that.

Sakura, feeling that something was up, questioned her. But before Tomoyo could open her mouth Eriol, who was standing behind her the whole time, grabbed her wrists and dragged her away from Sakura. Eriol kept on dragging, ignoring his girlfriend's protesting shouts. Sakura stood there with a half confused half amused look on her face.

For the rest of the school day, Sakura tried to focus her mind on school but the secret admirer kept popping up in her head every few minutes. Twice the teacher had yelled at her for not paying attention. Finally the bell rang to signal the end of school for today and Sakura was the first one out of the classroom. She walked to her locker and when she opened it an envelope fell out. Picking up the envelope, she opened it and read.

_Meet me on the roof now. You know who I am._

At first Sakura decided against it, but she was curious and this was her chance to find out who this secret admirer was. Quickly putting her books and things inside her locker and closing it, Sakura headed towards the stairs. While walking further questions of whom it could be popped up even more.

Sakura opened the door leading to the rooftop and looked around. Everything looked normal and it didn't seem that anyone was up here. She walked out onto the roof, closing the door behind her. She walked around and then suddenly someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Deep inside her mind Sakura recognized the voice but couldn't exactly recall whose it was. She knew that it was someone that she knows. Slowly realization dawned on her and she opened her mouth to speak, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"Syaoran?"

"Correct."

The hands covering her eyes let go and turned her around to face their owner. Sakura looked up and straight into amber eyes, the ones that she had long fell in love with. Slowly, Syaoran moved out of the way, revealing the sight behind him. Not far from them a blanket laid on the ground. On the blanket there were four cupcakes, each with pink icing and some writing on top. Syaoran held out his right hand and Sakura gladly took it. He led her towards the blanket and they both sat down.

"Sakura, I'm sure by now you have figured out that I'm your secret admirer."

"Yes, I have. Syaoran, do you really like me?"

Ever since Sakura found out that it was Syaoran that asked her to come up here, she wondered if he had really liked her.

"Yes, I do. I've had a crush on you since seventh grade. I like you as much as you and I both like chocolate."

Sakura couldn't be any happier. She also had a crush on Syaoran since seventh grade, but they had always been friends and nothing more.

"I like you too, Syaoran."

Without saying a word Syaoran reached for the cupcakes and placed each one in front of Sakura. She looked down at the cupcakes and gasped. On the first cupcake it said 'will you', on the second one it said 'be my', the third one 'girl', and the last one 'friend'. Sakura recollected her thoughts and looked at Syaoran.

"Yes, I will. I will be your girlfriend."

Syaoran thought that today was the best day of his life. As his mind drifted off to wonderland, Sakura brought him back by hugging him unexpectedly. Then the two started eating the cupcakes, Syaoran goofing off and putting icing on Sakura's face and Sakura doing the same. If someone had walked up to the roof then they would have saw that there was two teenagers goofing off and enjoying Valentine's Day.

Far away from the rooftop, a scream broke the air.

"Nooooo!!! I didn't get to go videotape Syaoran and his confession to Sakura's."


End file.
